Sing to Me
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: A collection of one-shots and different ships. Each drabble is based off a song. Bit of a warning: these are really short and not my best...but feel free to comment any suggestions/anything you want to see and anything I can do to improve my writing! -Marine
1. Maya and Handsome Jack

**(A/N:) **

**HI! So...i know there are at least two running-ish one-ahot collections.**

**Both are really good, cute, and funny so, if you haven't, you should totally read "Parings and Pondering" and "Borderlands Collection"**

**Then read my story "Please Believe Me" *winkwink***

**(Which I promise I'll update soon)**

**But for now...I release the utter pervertedness and messed up ships that my friends and I come up with...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Marine**

In the middle of opportunity, atop the highest skyscraper two people lay bruised, sleeping, and under the stiff covers of a harsh white bed.

Maya sleepily opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the light streaming in from the oversized windows.

She covered her eyes and let out a loud groan, causing her partner to wake-up.

"Hey, you're late!" He growled, looking out at the view of his beautiful city. The only peace place on this hell hole.

"What? SHIT!" She got out of bed and rushed to where her clothes had been thrown in the hast of last night. Jack watched her get dressed, his eyes following her tattoos down her body. He smirked at the bruises he'd left on her.

"Bye, _kitten_." Jack purred as she rushed out the door, knowing it made her blush.

The two may hate each other, and leave more bruises on each others bodies' than a horde of bandits..but there was a beauty to that chaos.


	2. Maya and Angel

**_(A/N:)_**

**So...I have this problem where I ship Maya and Mordecai with EVERYONE **

**But mainly each other...**

**But for now: This is an AU in which Angel survives somehow...I don't know..**

**I would write a full story...but I'm barely managing Please Believe Me.**

**Inspired by the song "Asleep" By the Smiths.**

**Thanks so much for reading**

**-Marine**

Angel sniffed and turned her back to the others' bunks.

The Crimson Raiders' headquaters was a cold place filled with cold people.

From the bunk opposite of her Maya watched her turn around and face the wall. She knew Angel was probably tracing the same patterns in the grimy wall as Maya had her first night her.

It made her feel strangely connected to the other siren.

Without thinking she slowly stood and sat on the edge of Angle's bunk. She saw the other girl stiffed. She spoke soothingly.

"I know the others don't trust you...or treat you too well...or even like you" Angel flinched as Maya started to pet her jet-black hair. "But I trust you all my heart, I always have. And I like you in way they wouldn't dream of..."

Angel looked over her shoulder. They way the moonlight came from behind Maya made her look like an Angel of some sort.

"Lay with me? Sing to me?" She asked childishly.

"Of course," Maya obeyed her fellow siren, curling up around her and sung quietly in her ear._ "There is another world, there is a better world. Oh there must be, oh there must be."_


	3. Axton and Mordecai (one sided)

**(A/N:) In retrospect these are ridiculously short and poorly edited.**

**But hey- at least I fact check!**

**Like the fact that Axton is canonly-bi**

**And Mordecai is obviously the best looking guy on Pandora...okay that MIGHT be an opinion.**

**But all the same, thanks for reading! **

**-Marine**

**PS- (And expect another Axton-centric update today, maybe two more)**

_Hurricane- Panic! At the Disco_

Yeah.

Sure.

He'd had plenty of girlfriends, probably as many as me.

And yeah.

Sure.

He was probably hooking up with one of the sirens- he spent about as much time alone with one as he did the other...but if I wanted him I could have him.

Right?

I mean, look at me! I may not be as unbelievably hot as Moxxi- but who wouldn't want a strong soldier with a big..._turret_ in their bed?

And yeah.

Sure.

Maybe I spent a little bit too much time thinking about him when I was alone...and maybe a little too much time feeling lonely...and...

Yeah.

Sure.

I'd had...THOUGHTS about him, and hated when Maya touched his arm or sat too close to him...and how they laughed together and fell so perfectly in step...

But..

Okay...

Yeah.

Sure.

I was a little jealous.

I mean, look at me.

What does she have that I don't have?


	4. Abusing Axton is fun (Axton and Maya)

**(A/N:)**

**Thanks for the 100+ views and the follow!**

**It really means a lot...like okay I'm about to be super cheesy right now but...I mean...if even one person likes my writing it makes me feel happy.**

**I don't know- it's probably because writing is really the only thing I'm good at...and even then I kinda suck at it...but thanks anyway.**

**So...sorry for being so cheesy.**

**But it really does mean a lot- and that goes for the people who've favorited/followed/commented on my other story.**

**So thanks. Really.**

**- Marine.**

**Ps- guyz plz give meh suggestions.**

**PPS- Axton's an asshole in this.**

**PPPS- it's really short and awkward**

_AEIOU- Charlotte Sometimes_

The darkness in Moxxi's and the loud music didn't bother Maya.

She liked it because t usually kept her hidden from a certain asshole.

Tonight she was not so lucky...

"I'd like a rakkale-"

"-Make it two, sweetheart." Axton interrupted her, throwing a wad of cash at Moxxi. The bartender caught it and produced two bottles from her cleavage.

She wanted to tell him to fuck off...but free booze.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smiled at her. Maya was his favorite team mate- spunky, funny, and hot. "You know what, Maya?" He rested his elbow on the countertop, and leaned closer to her.

"What?" She rolled her eyes. Not again.

"I really see myself in you."

She wasted no time backhanding you. "You aren't hitting nothing, you pervert!"

"I'm sorry...it's just...I've been so lonely..."

"I wasn't made to hear you whine." She got up and left. He watched her leave.

"Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave." He muttered to himself.


End file.
